What If
by waitingfornewmoon
Summary: Twilight one-shot lemons. A series of "What If" scenarios from the Twilight Saga. What we all wish would have happened every time E and B kissed. Edward and Bella Rated M for a reason people.


**I have decided that this is going to be a series of one-shots, all lemons. What we all wish would have happened in different scenarios. **

**I got tired of reading the famous "leg hitch" scene in ****Eclipse**** the way it was written. This is the way I wish it would have gone, and I know from talking to some of you that you agree. **

**This is my first attempt at writing Edward as a vampire, it was more difficult than I had anticipated.**

**Thanks and hugs to MaryV121 for reading over this before I posted.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight…**

**This starts out just as Edward arrives home from his little hunting trip. Alice has been holding Bella hostage at Edward's request. Bella has chosen to sleep on the sofa instead of the large bed that Edward purchased for her.**

EPOV

All of my frustration with her behavior while I was away was quickly replaced with, love, excitement, and lust when I opened my bedroom door. Bella's scent caught my attention immediately. I was surprised to find her on the couch. I glanced over at the bed that had been purchased just for her, it hadn't been touched.

A sly smile crept up, and I shook my head knowing she had been trying to prove a point by sleeping on the couch. Bella had to be one of the most stubborn women I had ever met. I walked over and watched her sleep peacefully for a moment. She was curled up; and her lovely face was mostly covered by the thick blanket. My fingers itched to reach down and sweep the stray hairs off of her face, but I kept my distance, knowing the temperature of my fingers on her skin would wake her.

I moved her to the bed and covered her up carefully before climbing in on the other side. I lay on my side, watching and waiting. The urge to pull her close and love her was almost unbearable. Her breath hit my face making my situation worse. Slowly I heard her start to stir. I watched as her eyes opened. She couldn't see me in the darkness but I could see her trying to figure out how she had been moved.

"Sorry," I whispered quietly trying to alert her to my presence without startling her. "I didn't mean to wake you." I felt her tense momentarily at the sound of my voice, part of me wondered if she was still mad at me for having Alice hold her hostage. I watched a small smile lift one side of her lips as she searched the bed for any part of my body that she could grab onto.

I allowed her to find my hands and we both pulled to get close. My arms circled her little body; as her lips met the skin of my throat. She kissed slowly and softly until she found my mouth. I smiled, _guess she isn't mad._ I willingly obliged and kissed her back. Bella's lips no matter where they were on my body always felt like fire, but when our lips were together it created the most delicious form of torture. The heat it created mixed with the smell of her blood produced an unbearable burn in my throat. I would never get used to the hold she had on me.

I kissed her for a moment more and couldn't help the chuckle that came from deep in my chest. "I was all braced for the wrath of grizzlies, and this is what I get?"

"Give me a minute," she taunted as her lips met mine again.

I fisted her hair as I smiled against her open mouth, loving the way she knew how to tease me. "I'll wait as long as you want."

"Maybe in the morning," she threatened.

I knew how to get out of this, "Whatever you prefer," I said as I let my lips move to her jaw. I trailed open mouthed kisses along her neck, ear, and collar bone. I found satisfaction in her uncontrolled breathing, and I listened as her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest.

"Welcome home, I'm glad you came back." She whispered.

"That's a very good thing,"

"Mmm," she sighed as she pulled at my neck and hair, in an attempt to get me closer.

I decided now was the time to show her how useful a bed this size could actually be. I threw all of my previous rules momentarily out the window and let my fingers do a little exploring. My tongue swept across her bottom lip. I relished in the overheated feeling of her skin as I moved, shoulder, arm, ribs, hip, thigh, and finally the back of her knee. I paused there for a moment before lifting her leg to rest on my hip.

Everything with the exception of her heart, her breathing, sighs, and murmurs, all of it, came to a screeching halt. I knew she was surprised, and I had to suppress the laughter that threatened to overtake me. This was never something I allowed, and I was sure she could feel my erection against her because of the position.

I sucked gently and carefully on the pulse point of her neck. Her blood so close beneath the surface, I could almost taste it. It took everything I had to resist the urge to graze her delicate skin with my venom laced teeth. "Not to bring on the ire prematurely, but do you mind telling me what it is about this bed that you object to?" I asked between kisses.

I moved quickly, rolling to my back and taking her with me, I held her face in my hands and tilted her head to hang on to my access to her throat. I could tell I had her distracted; I was going to have to ask her again, "The bed? I think it's nice."

She took in a breath in an attempt to steady herself, and finally managed to answer.

"It's unnecessary," she gasped.

_Unnecessary?_ _Really?_ I placed my hands on her hips and helped press her core into my erection before slowly rolling her again. As I rolled and hovered over her, I made as much use of the bed as possible. I took a treacherous spot between her legs, "That's debatable; this would be difficult on a couch."

I let my tongue slip out of my mouth again to taste her; I could tell she was getting carried away. I would have to put a stop to it soon or we would both get lost. She moaned at my action, "Did you change your mind?"

I knew she was referring to 'my rules' I hadn't changed my mind, I was simply trying to prove a point. Perhaps I was being a bit cruel and leading her on slightly more than was absolutely necessary. I knew that Bella thought it was so easy for me. That she was the only one who struggled with this aspect of our relationship. She would never fully understand what the smell of her arousal, mixed with her blood actually did to me. It took every ounce of control I had not to ravage her. I fantasized all the time about what it would be like to have her _that_ way. To place myself inside of her overheated body and be one with her.

Her heart seemed to speed up as she waited for me to answer, I had to stop. I rolled off of her, "Don't be ridiculous Bella. I was just trying to illustrate the benefits of the bed you don't seem to like. Don't get carried away."

She groaned at the lack of contact. Truth be told, if Bella ever begged me, I mean _really_ begged me I would have no choice but to give in. I could never truly tell her no. I hoped that Alice would never let her in on this little secret. God help me if she ever did.

Bella rolled to her side and tugged at my shirt, "Edward," she groaned in frustration.

This sort of begging was common, I could turn this away. "What love?"

She nuzzled closer to me and let her leg cross over mine, this was new. "How can you stand it?" She asked as she kissed my neck and face while exploring my chest with her hand.

I halted her hand that was making a sly path down my abdomen, and tilted my head away from her eager mouth. I chuckled, "You are always so quick to undermine my self-control." I wanted to elaborate further but I knew that if I did it would only urge her on.

She didn't try to move her hand but she stretched her lips and neck as she searched for a place to kiss me, I pulled even further. "Please Edward," she whispered as she searched, "I love you."

Okay, that was too far. Her use of the word "please" along with her declaration of love nearly broke me. "No." I said firmly as I placed even more distance between us. _Dear God, please don't let her do that again._ I begged silently.

I heard her heart slow then speed up again quickly. The sultry look was replaced with something that I didn't recognize. She rolled away from me, and buried her face in the pillow. I could feel slight shakes coming from her side of the bed. I wasn't quite sure how to deal with this. What was wrong with her? I couldn't tell if she was, angry, hurt, or cold because of the shaking, "Bella," I urged and tugged on her shoulders slightly, "Bella, come here baby." She wouldn't budge. I forced her to roll back over so I could get a look at her. What heart I had left nearly broke when I saw her face. I had hurt her feelings. In one swift movement I had her back in my arms, once she realized what I'd done she struggled to get loose, I simply held tighter. I hated having to tell her 'no' for any reason, especially this. Bella looked at it as rejection.

"Let go of me Edward!" She demanded. I held strong, "I mean it, let me go!" She practically yelled. I did as she asked and let her go. She was up and out of the bed, dragging her blanket and pillow over to the couch. Bella turned and pointed sternly at me, "You should know that if it wasn't 2:00 in the morning I would be on my way home." She flopped herself down onto the couch and covered quickly in an attempt to return to sleep.

I was shocked, she had never yelled at me like this. I had obviously struck a chord with tonight's activities. "Bella," I begged as I got up out of the bed slowly.

_Leave her alone Edward, you won't win this one. _I heard Alice warn. _She is tired of being the only one to lose control. _Alice was careful not to show me exactly what she saw. I walked to the couch and knelt down beside her.

"Bella, talk to me, tell me how to fix it." I pulled the blanket down so I could see her face, it was tear streaked and hurt, "Please, I-"

"No," she said with a shaky voice, "I am sick of this, you either want me or you don't. You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what? Kissing you?"

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what you are doing! You do it all the time but tonight was the last straw. I hate that I am the only one who gets carried away, that you don't want me the way I want you."

"That's what you think? That I don't want you?" I shook my head in disgust. How had I allowed her to believe such a lie? I grabbed her and carried her back to the bed; Bella of course struggled pointlessly to escape. Against my better judgment I positioned myself between her legs and kissed along her jaw, "How can you think that?"

"Edward, please don't."

"Why?" I asked without stopping.

"Because, you are only going to get me hot and bothered then stop again. I can't take it."

I wasn't sure how far I was willing to let it go tonight. But I was willing to go a little further just to show her how I wanted her. I contained both of her hands in one of my own above her head and kissed around her ear, "You can't possibly understand how hard it is for me to tell you no."

I kissed down her jaw to her mouth, I let my tongue slide inside and I finally felt her relax beneath me. "It just seems so easy for you."

"It may seem that way but it's not," my hand came down to cup her breast. "The way your heart flies for me," I moved my hand between her breasts so I could feel it better. I had to stop kissing her and let my forehead rest against her shoulder to gain control. "God, Bella you will never understand," I kissed her again. "The way you become aroused for me, it is a smell that sings to me even more so than your blood." I licked at her pulse point over and over, torturously resisting the wine, "Sometimes I wonder how I find the strength to resist you."

"Don't stop Edward, please don't stop," she begged breathlessly.

I let go of her hands that were still contained and she instantly threaded her fingers in my hair. Holding my face to hers with what I am sure was all of her strength. I felt her legs wrap themselves around my hips, and for the first time I realized I wouldn't be able to stop, "Oh God, I don't want to stop." I found myself breathing unnecessarily along with her. For some reason concentrating on my own breathing helped me maintain control.

"Then don't," she said as she kissed me feverishly.

"I don't know if I can…ugh God… stay in control, I'm terrified." I admitted. Every movement with her was precise; and intentional. The intense fear of causing her physical pain was never far from my mind.

"Let me be in charge then," she suggested, "let me be in control." She pushed on my shoulders, and I obliged rolling onto my back.

Bella straddled my hips and leaned down slowly, I felt her hands working to unbutton my shirt as she kissed me. I threaded my hands into her hair and let her handle it. She was careful not to move too quickly. I wasn't sure if she was afraid I might lose control or if she was just being sensitive to the fact that I was afraid of it. "Sit up," she instructed, "take you shirt off."

I sat up and removed my shirt, I let my hands come to rest on her hips and I pulled her closer to me. She groaned at the foreign contact. I could no longer fight the urge to explore beneath her pajamas. My hands moved under her tank top and ventured up her back. I felt her shiver against me, I removed my hands, "I'm sorry," I said, "you're cold."

Bella laughed, "Edward, I am anything but cold, it's possible that I am shivering for another reason."

I smiled against her lips and let my hands resume their position. Our kisses, slowed as our tongues and lips teased. She gently sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. "Oh God," I breathed out. If she only knew how many times I had imagined her doing such a thing. My hands moved to her ribs and I let my fingers tease the underside of her breasts.

"It's okay Edward," I knew she was giving me permission to move further. She pulled back and looked at me before reaching for the hem of her tank top and pulling it up and over her head. She tossed it carelessly across the room, and I leaned her back so I could get a look.

She looked nervous as my eyes roamed her body in the darkness, but not once did she try to cover herself. "You're beautiful," I said as my hands fully cupped her breasts for the first time. I gave a tender squeeze and she moaned in appreciation.

Over the next several minutes we kissed, teased and explored. Somehow she managed to get me out of my jeans. My brain screamed _STOP_ so many times I lost count. We eventually both ended up lying down on our sides facing each other. Her hands roamed my chest and came to the rim of my boxers several times. I could tell she was afraid to venture further down. My hands did the same, she shuddered and I felt the muscles in her abdomen tense when I let my fingers dip just inside the rim of her pajama bottoms. She started to struggle, "What's wrong?" I asked, worried that I had crossed a line or hurt her in some way.

Her hands moved down and she pulled at her bottoms, "I have to get these off," I chuckled as she moved quickly. "There, that's better," she said as she moved closer to me.

I kissed her again and slowly moved my hands down her body, I hissed in shock when I was met with only the soft skin of her butt. "Bella," I groaned. With the barrier of her panties gone the smell of her arousal was consuming me.

"What?" She asked.

"You're naked." As soon as I said it I realized that it was an ignorant observation, but it was the only thing I could say.

"Would you like me to put some of my clothes back on?" She asked against my mouth.

"Ugh, yes and no." I made my way down to her breasts where I kissed and licked gently. Her already hardened nipples turned into little rocks because of the temperature of my tongue. "You are making it impossible for me to stop."

"Good, I don't want you to."

I wondered how far she wanted to take this tonight. Would this be enough or did she expect me to take her _that_ way? "Bella, what do you want?"

She answered without hesitation, "You, I want you."

My hands were frenzied against her body; I felt the skin of her inner thigh. I could feel the heat radiating from her center. "I can assure you, you have me. Now what do you really want?"

"I want you inside me."

"You mean like this?" My fingers ventured down to the wetness. "Oh Jesus," I shuddered when I found her clit. Fantasizing and actually feeling this proved to be two very different things. Her sensitive flesh was soft and smooth. Warmer than I had imagined and slick. I moved lower to find her entrance and let a couple of my fingers slide just inside.

"Ahh," she yelped.

I retracted, "What? What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Her hand came down to cover mine and she slid my fingers back inside. "No, please don't stop." I kissed her as she groaned into my mouth. My fingers moved in and out slowly.

"God, Bella. The way you feel. I can't describe it." She was wet and tight around my fingers; I had to get myself inside of her. "Bella, I hadn't planned on this happening tonight but,"

She stopped me, with her mouth and brought her hands to the waistband of my boxers. She slowly pulled them down, gauging my reaction carefully. "I want to Edward."

I smiled and moved so that I rested between her legs. My tip grazed over her, I let it slide back and forth between her clit and entrance several times to gather moisture. "Are you ready?" I asked one last time wanting to make sure this was what she wanted.

"I'm ready," she nodded as she bit her lip nervously.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I hurt you. Okay?" I asked. I trusted her to be honest with me.

"Okay," she nodded.

I placed myself in that spot and gave a slight push, the tip went in easily. Her breathing matched my own, as we stared into each other's eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, keep going," she whispered.

I felt her suck in a sharp breath as I entered further; I knew she was in pain. I kept telling myself that it wasn't just _me_ hurting her, that this particular part would hurt a little no matter who she was with. "Tell me if you need me to stop." It would take everything I had to do so, but I would if she asked.

"Don't stop; just tell me when you are all the way in me."

"Okay," I whispered as I slowly moved forward. She remained tense; I let my forehead rest against hers. I had to shut my eyes, the look on her face was almost too much for me to take. "Bella, I can't stand that I'm hurting you," I tried to kiss her to cause a distraction; her lips were pulled tightly into her mouth. "Let me kiss you baby." I whispered.

She uncurled her lips and pressed them to mine; I kissed and whispered trying to talk her through it. "Bella, I could never have imagined that being inside of you would feel this good." Every word was spoken against her mouth, tongue, and lips. "I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Everything… oh God," I sucked air in through gritted teeth, as I felt myself enter her fully. "Everything I have, all that I am, it's yours."

I tried desperately to concentrate on anything but her warmth, for fear of letting go too soon. It wasn't nearly as difficult to stay in control of my primal side as I thought it was going to be. Bella had told me once that she knew I loved her far too much to ever hurt her. Tonight she had proven herself right. "I'm all the way inside of you baby, I won't move until you say so." I continued to kiss her as she attempted to kiss back, "I promise I'll make you feel good." Finally, after a few minutes, her kisses became feverish again. I felt her hips tilt slowly and move experimentally beneath me.

"Move in me Edward,"

We both shuddered as I pulled out slowly and moved forward again at the same speed. The cautious movements went on for several minutes. In and out, slow and steady. I could tell the moment things changed for her, she gripped my shoulder and the most beautiful sound of ecstasy came from her mouth, "God, yes Edward," I knew that if we had been alone in the house she would have screamed. "Harder,"

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes, please," she begged.

I moved a little harder, her sounds and breathing urging me on. "Tell me what it feels like."

She groaned, "I can't describe it, it feels like," she searched for words, "like we were meant to fit together this way, like I've been empty all this time without you."

My feelings exactly. Would she ever know how she completed me? How it was I that was empty without her?

We worked ourselves into a rhythm, her hips meeting each one of my thrusts. I was trying to wait for her. Feeling her pulse throb around my erection wasn't something I could have ever anticipated, it only added to my sensation. I wondered what she tasted like and if she ever wanted me to do such a thing. "We _were_ meant to fit together." I agreed.

Her breathing increased along with everything else, "Yes Edward, right there, just like that." I could faintly feel her nails digging into my shoulder as she bit down on her bottom lip.

I felt her start to clamp down around me, making an already tight grip even tighter. "God Bella, I can't hold on much longer," I warned.

Thankfully I didn't have to, she screamed unable to control it, "Yes Edward! That's it!"

"Oh fuck, I can feel you coming baby." I cursed; no other word seemed appropriate. She clenched in a rhythmic spasm around me and I turned loose inside of her. Her legs that were wrapped tightly around me started to loosen. I thrust a few more times before stilling myself inside of her. I let my body come to rest on top of hers while still holding the majority of my weight off of her with my forearms. I brushed her tangled hair off of her face, "You're sweating. How is that possible?"

She laughed, "I'm not sure, but I feel hot."

I smiled as I kissed her face, "I love you. That was,"

"Perfect," she finished the sentence for me.

"Why did we wait so long?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Beats me, if it had been up to me we would have done it that first day."

I laughed as I pulled out of her and rolled onto my side, "Well now we've done it." I teased, "Now that we know what it's like we won't be able to stop."

"Exactly," she said as she rolled on top of me. Her bare breasts pressed into my chest as she kissed me.

"You need to sleep love." It was simply a suggestion, but I knew it wouldn't stick.

"Tomorrow, I'll sleep tomorrow."

*****Leave some love and review*****


End file.
